Harry Our Farewell
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Just a one shot, not going to give much away but its very sad, song is our farewell by within temptation, please read and review!


**Harry, Our Farewell**

_Lyrics in italic_

Other in normal

Memories in underlined

Song – Our Farewell by Within Temptation

A crying girl huddled over a small whimpering creature, her large stomach cradled in her arms as she sobbed like a wounded animal.

'Darling, know that I love you, and that I will always love you. No matter where I am, no matter what happens, I love you.' A blood stained, crippled hand reached out and stuck a fallen red curl behind her ear.

'No, please don't go, I love you. We need you. I love you… so… so much.' She sobbed a constant flow of tears raining onto her blood stained, flowery blouse. 'I love you Harry.' Ginny whispered her voice thick and barely audible. Brown teary eyes found vivid green as the last words left his lips. 'I love you.' The sparkle left his eyes as they closed slowly, the once bright happy smile now a painful grimace.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

'Mummy, when's Daddy coming back to see the new baby?' James asked his face so innocent, so unknowing, crumpled when Ginny spoke. 

'He isn't sweetie, Daddy is in heaven now, he can still hear you when you talk to him, but he can't reply, but I know he loves you, and Albus and baby Lily.' She tried hard to suppress her tears, it was only a month after Harry's death and Lily was only a week old. Each time Ginny looked at Albus she was reminded of Harry, the same beautiful green eyes and a mop of black hair. Because James and Albus were only infants, only the age of two and three they didn't understand where Harry was, just that something was missing and it was making Mummy cry.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
you are not alone in life  
although you might think that you are._

Mr and Mrs Weasley had been helping as much as they could when Ginny found it too much to cope with. Hermione and Ron were just as upset and everyone who knew Harry paid respect to him by visiting his grave, next to his parents' in Godrics Hollow. Ginny would fly to his grave and sit and talk to him, hidden under the invisibility cloak. Cursing herself for letting him die this way, if only he'd had his cloak the night he went to stop the fight, maybe he would be here today, with their baby Lily and their two sons. Not cold and alone under the hard, frozen ground. Someone Harry had saved twice in the final battle had silenced her wonderful husband.

Draco Malfoy may now be locked up in Azkaban for life but what will that do? It won't bring Harry back, Ginny thought bitterly.

_Never thought  
this day would come so soon  
we had no time to say goodbye  
how can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Where Harry's laughter once filled was now empty, cold, and lifeless. No squealing from James as Harry picked up upside down and tickled him, no more bedtime stories to Albus about Babbitty rabbit or the peculiar Snow white and the seven dwarfs. It was as if everything she loved had crumbled around her, leaving a distressed woman stranded in a bottomless pit of gloom. Each day was a struggle, another day without Harry, another day with part of her missing. She became an unfinished jigsaw, where a sneering blonde man had stolen the missing piece.

Little by little she started to heal, learned to live again, her children needed her after all. The missing piece was never returned but the gap started to close a little, less pain and agony struck her each morning as she woke to remember her soul mate was dead.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell._

Nine years later, waving Goodbye to Albus on the Hogwarts express for the first time it felt just like all those years ago when she was only ten, waving goodbye to Ron and Harry as they sped of to their first year of magical wonder and learning. She smiled at the memory as she turned to leave the station, holding Lily's perfect tiny hand. Her beautiful daughter that never knew her father, never met the wonderful man he was, was radiant and perfect in everyway, her personality reflected Harry's and she was so strong willed, brave and gentle just like him.

Just before she walked through the barrier she felt breath on her ear and two small words were whispered so close to her ear it was like they were inside of her head. 'Thank you.' She turned startled to see a opaque Harry fading fast, waving and smiling. The last piece of the jigsaw slotted into place, her heart mended, her tears dried up.

_This is not, our farewell…_

Ok people, this was just as one shot so please, please, please don't ask for more chapters! I really love this song and I thought it was fitting.

I am taking requests for Harry Potter only fan fictions so please personal message me if you would like a one shot making for you!

Thank you for reading, Beth xx.


End file.
